princess tutu rewind
by cindella31
Summary: princess tutu's story is over, until Uzura gets into some mischief and rewinds the story again. but this time a new girl has shown up and duck is a girl not a real duck? how will this change the coarse of the tale? that is what drosselmeyer wants to know.
1. Chapter 1

_ We all know the story of the duck who became a girl and a princess to restore the heart of the prince she so cared for. We all also know that this story has come to its climax and conclusion, or has it?_

Drosselmeyer's time in this story has also come to an end and he has set of with little Uzura to find a new story to have a little fun with. He came across an old, dusty, forgotten library filled with thousands of different tales. He then decided he would be content to spend some here, wandering through these other stories with Uzura in tow. It had been doing a fine job of entertaining him, he had especially enjoyed his time in that fellow Shakespeare's plays, Romeo and Juliet was magnificently, tragically, delightful! He had just finished his time in hamlet and was walking around the library looking for a new book to dive into when he realized that Uzura was not annoyingly banging on that drum of hers. He was sure she had come out of the story with him just a moment ago where could she have gotten to? He wandered around a bit but still no sign of the little puppet. Sure she was annoying with her constantly hitting that drum and always asking so many questions. But he had to admit she had grown on him, he would miss her company if she stayed missing, yet he had no idea where to look for her. He sighed heavily and sat down at one of the desks lining the spaces between all the bookcases full of books. Suddenly he noticed the book sitting on the table, that's odd he thought, I didn't leave this here, did I? He thrummed through the book which was a delightful tale about a little town where a girl who was merely a duck fought to return the pieces of the prince's heart to him. Drosselmeyer paused, confused, he had not written of those tales, only tried to spin them. And failed, he remembered irritated, they lived happily ever after and that's no fun! He checked to see who the author was and was even more confused when he found none. "Interesting maybe this is where young Uzura has wandered off to." It's at least worth a look Drosselmeyer decided, opening the book and being sucked in. oh I do hope you are in here Uzura he thought as he glided down into the story. As Drosselmeyer materialized within the story he realized that instead of appearing in gold crown town he was back in his world of gears and clockwork. He was surprised to notice that the gears were still spinning. "That's odd" he said. The story has come to a close, theses should have stopped a while ago. Upon closer inspection he realized that the gears were turning backwards! "Ah so little Uzura is at it again" he chuckled, heading for the crank at the bottom of his world. He was right, there was Uzura gleefully turning the crank round and round. "Now, now, Uzura didn't you learn your lesson last time?" Drosselmeyer clucked, picking her up and moving her away from the crank. "It's still going, zura!" Uzura gasped, pointing to the crank which was indeed spinning of its own accord. Finally the crank slowed and came to a stop. "Come Uzura, let us go see what you have done to this story" Drosselmeyer sighed while tugging Uzura along to go take a look. He came to the spinning gear that was a mirror into the story and was confused to see, a baby? But that is what the gear showed, a mother holding her newly born child, laying in a bed with a girl of about 2 leaning over towards her. Drosselmeyer took a closer look at this baby with her big, blue eyes lined with thick lashes and her reddish orange tuft of hair on the top of her head, one stand already sticking out above the others. "Meet your new little sister Dove, her name is Duck" the woman said smiling towards the small girl leaning onto the bed. This girl was as said earlier around 2 with the same big blue eyes lined with the same thick lashes. She had hair similar to mythos, so light it looked white, which fell in beautiful ringlet curls around her head with the same strand of hair that stuck out of the top of her head. "What, this cannot be, duck is not a duck and this other girl I didn't create her! The story is taking on a whole new life!" Drosselmeyer gasped. Suddenly the story went on fast forward, showing the girls grow up until they entered the very ballet school which had started it all and then slowed to a stop before continuing to move at normal pace. Drosselmeyer was intrigued to notice that Duck still wore the very pendant that had once changed her from a duck to a girl to princess tutu. "So is she still to become princess tutu?" Drosselmeyer wondered "and what of this new girl, Dove, what is to become of her? This could prove to be interesting, I think I will stay a while to see how this story once old unfolds anew." Drosselmeyer contemplated while taking a seat in his oh so familiar rocking chair and asking Uzura to fetch him a cup of tea.


	2. Chapter 2

Drosselmeyer watched dove and duck's childhood fast forward and come to a halt on the very day duck originally discovered she was princess tutu. "Duck!" dove finally shouted after calling her name for five minutes. "You need to wake up, we're going to be late to class and Mr. Cat will try to have you marry him!" dove said as she slipped on her black school shoes. "I'm up!" duck shouted, bolting upright before promptly falling out of her top bunk like she did every morning. She placed a bowl of birdseed on the windowsill and quickly changed into her school uniform as dove bounced up and down impatiently by the door.

Not a half-second after duck had slipped on her second shoe dove was pulling her out the door muttering to herself. "Why do I wait for you every morning I should just leave like pique and Lillie." Suddenly a light bulb went off over duck's head, "wait dove the chicks are going to fly for the first time right now." "But we're already late to class!" dove said exasperatedly. "Exactly so it doesn't matter if we wait a couple more minutes" duck said triumphantly while giving dove the biggest, bluest puppy dog eyes. "Fine" dove sighed "let's go." "Yeah!" duck squealed and skipped off after dove towards the nest.

"Oh no the last one's going to fall!" duck gasped. "Oh my god is that mytho up in the window!" dove gaped in shock while pointing to the pant less wonder boy crawling out on the windowsill to save the last little chick. "That's dangerous, he's going to fall and get hurt" dove continued in a deeply concerned tone of voice. "what should we d-" dove paused as she looked over to where duck had been standing half a second ago and realized she was no longer there. She looked around in confusion and saw duck incased in a glowing ball of light sprinting towards mytho. The light slowly started to fade and duck was…..not duck?

She still had those big blue eyes and piece of hair that always stuck up but instead of her long plaited braid she had short, white, almost feathery hair below her classic red-orange. And she had undergone a wardrobe change, she was in a beautiful dress with a ballerina tutu and lovely point shoes. And she was doing a grand jeté (the jump with splits in mid-air) towards the now tumbling mytho. Dove stood there with a veil of confusion drifting over her normally bright blue eyes. Not only did duck look different there was something different about her very aura. Where as duck was cute but clumsy and sometimes awkward she was elegant and graceful, every bit a prima ballerina. She danced so beautifully while duck danced well, like a duck.

This new girl started doing a perfect pirouette and a rain of flowers appeared out of nowhere and mytho landed unharmed. He looked distant and dazed, but then he always looked like that. As he unfurled his hand that had been clenched against his chest he revealed the last little chick, uninjured, it ruffled it's feathers a little then flew off to join its brothers and sisters. "You saved me, who are you?" mytho asked while cocking his head to the side and staring questioningly at duck. "My name is princess tutu and I am here to protect you and help you to regain the lost shards of your heart." Tutu said sweetly before twirling her hand down into a bow "goodbye my prince." She said, smiling, as she turned around and promptly walked off.

A couple seconds' later duck reappeared at dove's side startling her. "What just happened duck?" dove asked, utterly confused. "I don't really know I just saw mytho in trouble and the rest just kind of happened, what was i talking about with the lost heart shards?" duck pondered. "How should I know, you're the one who turned into tutu!" dove said. "Shhhh! Not everyone needs to know that" duck said sharply, eyeing fakir as he came rushing up to mytho.

"Are you okay? What happened? I told you to wait for me in the room, do as you're told!" fakir said sternly as he sent mytho back up to the room (hopefully to get some pants! ) he turned suddenly and eyed duck and dove up and down with a frown before heading up to the room. "That fakir gets on my nerves did you see the way he frowned at us! We weren't doing anything what the heck is his problem I mean he sure is mean to mytho for someone who's supposed to be his friend!" duck ranted, steam practically coming out of her ears as she stomped next to dove towards class.


	3. Chapter 3

(Sorry I took so long to update, I had major writer's block! I tried to make this chapter a little longer to make up for it, hope you enjoy! And I don't want to be a review grubber but FYI I tend to be a lot more enthusiastic to update if I get reviews! Even if it's criticism I would still appreciate it!)

Duck and dove slowly tip-toed into the dance room as Mr. Cat lectured the class on the importance of mastering the basics. They were half-way in when duck promptly tripped and fell on her face, making a loud crash. Mr. Cat whipped around and screamed "MISS DUCK!" "I'm sorry Mr. Cat, we didn't mean to be late" dove said while bowing her head. "Miss Dove I didn't see you there." Mr. Cat started. "Miss duck I am not surprised at, but as a member of the advanced class I expect better of you miss dove" Mr. Cat clucked while shaking his head. "If this behavior continues I'll have no choice but to have you MARRY ME!" he yowled, his eyes getting larger and his hair standing on end as beads of sweat formed on his head.

"Please don't do that Mr. Cat they promise it won't happen again" pike pleaded "yeah they promise please don't have them marry you" Lillie repeated as she popped up out of nowhere next to pike. "Verrry well" Mr. Cat purred "since this is your first tardy I shall let it slide this time." "Thank you Mr. Cat!" the four girls said simultaneously as they bowed their heads. They softly crept back to their respective spots and stood quietly, waiting for Mr. Cat's instructions, which came promptly.

"Class, today will be a test day. You are all assigned to perform and based on that performance I will place you in advanced, regular or probation" Mr. cat yowled, staring intently at duck with the last word. "Miss dove, because you were late, you will go first. Seeing as Mr. Mytho is not present, you will dance a pas de deux with Mr. Fakir." Mr. Cat instructed. Both students proceeded to stand up and move to the empty space in the middle of the room, fakir regretting showing up, thinking he should have just stayed with mytho.

As they got into position the music started up and they began their pas de deux. They moved gracefully across the dance floor, dove executing each move with perfect accuracy and fakir looking bored, but never the less dancing magnificently. Suddenly right in the middle of a big lift fakir looked up at dove. For a minute her face faded and he was holding….DUCK!

Repulsed, he instinctively released his hold, causing poor dove to fall to the floor with a loud thud. Fakir blinked and saw dove for dove again and a look of shock and regret shadowed his face. The music cut off abruptly and everyone gasped as duck ran over to dove. "Dove, are you all right!" duck questioned, her voice full of concern. "I'm fine" dove tried to reassure duck, but when she went to stand she crumpled to the ground, her right ankle giving out on her.

"Dove!" duck exclaimed. "Mr. Fakir please take miss dove to the nurse" Mr. Cat meowed calmly. "yes, of course" fakir mumbled as he helped dove to stand and hobble out the door as duck glared death daggers at his back as he disappeared from view. She went to follow them out but Mr. Cat stopped her. "Miss Duck, you still have a performance to do, you can go see to your sister after class is over" he meowed. "Leave her alone, with….him" duck gaped, venom dripping from the last word and her cheeks puffing up in frustration. "She will be fine, now come join the rest of the class" Mr. Cat sighed as he pulled duck back towards the classroom.

Down the hall dove moved slowly along, leaning on fakir. "This is ridiculous" fakir exclaimed scooping dove up in his arms, tripling there pace towards the nurse's office. "Fakir! Put me down, I'm just fine!" dove gasped. "You were moving to slow" fakir stated bluntly. "Well whose fault is that!" dove fumed in an uncharacteristic outburst of anger.

"I'm sorry you looked like-her- for a second and I dropped you" fakir fumed back. "Her?" dove asked. "Your sister" fakir mumbled. "Duck?" dove asked. "Yes, the annoying little-"fakir cut off as dove glared at him. "That's no reason to drop me" she stated. "Sorry" fakir spat out, teeth gritted in anger. Dove huffed and turned her head away, which was the best she could do since she was still being cradled in fakir's arms. "Please put me down, fakir" dove said, drawing out his name as she turned her head back to glare at him. "Fine" fakir said simply as he placed her on the ground. She stood there, all the weight on her good ankle, looking down the hall while she pondered how she would proceed to the nurse's office.

"This is pointless, just let me carry you there" fakir sighed exasperatedly. "No thank you" dove said pointedly as she crossed her arms in stubborn defiance, cheeks puffed out just like her sister's had been mere moments ago. "You're as stubborn as that little-"fakir cut off again as dove gave him the evil eye. She huffed and proceeded to hop-slide her way down the hall, grimacing as pain shot through her leg. She made it about 20 feet down the hallway before the pain became too much and she collapsed, her ankle giving out under her. Fakir caught her before she could hit the floor and proceeded to carry her to the nurse's office.

Dove's ankle hurt too much for her to object, so she just fumed in silence. Finally after what seemed like an eternity for both of them they arrived at the nurse's office and fakir laid her down on the bed. A kind old hippo with laugh lines creased into the corners of her eyes came out. "What can I do for you dearies" she questioned with a kind smile. "Her ankle" fakir stated gruffly. "Oh my, that's quite a sprain you have there sweetie, I'll fix you right up" she said cheerfully after examining dove's foot.

She hummed softly as she expertly wrapped up dove's ankle. In a matter of minutes she was done and promptly patted dove's knee and told her to rest it for a couple days then she would be as good as new. Then she gave her a note to give to Mr. Cat and shooed them out, insisting that fakir carry dove back to her room, which after much grumbling he agreed to do. He walked down the hall quickly, both he and dove still thoroughly Pissed off at the other. They arrived at dove and duck's room and fakir plopped dove down on the bed and stood there, looking at dove for about 5 minutes before she finally lost it and shouted "what!" "Nothing, goodbye" fakir said curtly.

Dove was still fuming when duck arrived after class had ended. "Dove! Are you okay? Did he hurt you? Was he a total jerk? Ooo that fakir get's on my nerves" duck fumed, her cheeks once again puffing out. "I'm fine, he just…get's on my nerves too" dove softened as she chuckled at her ridiculously fuming sister. Suddenly a light bulb went off over dove's head. "Oh yeah, what the heck happened this morning? One minute you were you then the next you were…..someone else! You called yourself princess tutu and were blabbering about restoring mytho's lost heart!" dove exclaimed.

"I-I don't know what happened. I saw mytho falling and I just….transformed into princess tutu" duck responded. "Princess Tutu, princess tutu….why do I feel like I've heard that name somewhere before?" dove pondered as her delicate brow furrowed in thought. "Oh! I remember!" dove shouted excitedly as another light bulb lit up above her head. "She's from that story, the prince and the raven. The one that was never finished because the author died in the middle of writing it. Who was it…Drosselmeyer! That was the guy who wrote it. Princess Tutu was in love with the prince but when she told him her true feelings she disappeared and turned into a speck of light." Dove finished, eyes gleaming with excitement at this discovery.

"But that's just a story" duck stated, confused. "True, but there's an old myth that I heard. It says that with the story being unfinished the prince and the raven were locked in battle forever. The raven escaped from the story and the prince followed. To lock away the raven the prince had to shatter his own heart. It's said that the heartless prince wanders around, feeling nothing, waiting for princess tutu to return the lost pieces of his heart to him." Dove finished. "So the story is real, and I'm princess tutu and mytho is the prince and I have to get back the pieces of his heart and if I tell him how I really feel about him I'll turn into a speck of light and disappear forever!" duck quacked.


	4. Chapter 4

(Sorry it's so late! I was going to update sooner today but I didn't like the place I was stopped at and then my math homework took longer than expected….. well anyway, here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy! And not to be pushy but if you people would review I would be much more motivated to update quicker, if not…I can't promise anything!)

Drosselmeyer watched this with glee, slowing rocking back and forth in his chair with a cackle. He was simply delighted when dove mentioned his name. "This is getting interesting. Duck is still princess tutu but now she's a real girl!" he cackled. "but I need some control in this story, so maybe the ending will be tragic as it was meant to be" he muttered, staring over at little uzura with a gleam in his hypnotic eyes.

The next day while duck was in class dove decided to go to the library and check out the prince and the raven. She finally hobbled into the deserted, book filled room. Wait, there was one other person there, his nose shoved so deep into a book that dove couldn't get a look at his face. She proceeded to move up the stairs to the tragedy section. She skimmed quickly through the books, coming to rest on the one she desired, the prince and the raven. Pulling the book off the shelf she turned to head for a nearby table. She paused when a small girl tugged on her skirt.

The girl looked young, maybe 7? She had a peculiar outfit on along with cute blue eyes and light green hair. Oddest of all she was carrying around a small drum. The girl proceeded to stare at dove with a titled head before saying "you're dove, zura!" a smile growing as she began to beat on her drum, marching around singing "its dove, zura!" over and over.

Dove tried to quiet the girl as she heard a voice sigh exasperatedly "this is a library!" "Sorry" dove called as she grabbed hold of the small girl and told her to shhh. She finally stopped and dove placed her down in front of her, squatting down to her level, "and who might you be?" dove asked sweetly. "Uzura is uzura and dove is dove and duck is duck and fakir is fakir! Where is duck and fakir, zura?" she asked with a tilted head. "How do you know who I am, and who duck and fakir are?" Dove asked, shocked.

"Uzura knows lots of things, zura!" uzura said with a smile as she started to beat her drum again. "Come on!" the voice shouted from downstairs. "Sorry" dove repeated. She grabbed her book and uzura and moved outside so they wouldn't be bothering anyone anymore. Dove set uzura down and she promptly plopped herself onto the ground and said "I want to go home, zura!" looking expectantly at dove. "Okay, where do you live uzura?" dove questioned thinking she could probably get more answers out of uzura's parents then out of uzura herself.

"Uzura can show you, zura" she said as she popped up and began to march off, once again beating on her drum. They finally arrived in front of a little building, dove grimacing from the pain of walking to much on her ankle, she didn't really think this through, hopefully uzura's parents would allow her to rest inside their home for a bit before she headed back to the dorms. Dove knocked on the wooden door as uzura marched around her legs, beating on her drum and saying "home, zura!" repeatedly.

"Coming" dove heard a male voice shout from somewhere inside the house. Weird, dove thought, I swear I've heard that voice before, but where? Dove was still trying to put her finger on it when the door creaked open and there stood- "fakir!" uzura shouted, latching onto his leg. "Dove!" fakir said in shock. "What are you doing here!" fakir and dove said simultaneously.

"I was bringing this little girl home" dove answered. "I live here" fakir answered. "Who is this?" fakir asked, gesturing to uzura, who was still wrapped around his leg. "You don't know who she is? But she knows who you are." Dove asked, confused. "I've never seen her in my life" fakir said bluntly, staring at the strange girl latched on his leg. "Who is she?" fakir asked. He looked expectantly at dove waiting for an answer, but she just stood there, her big blue eyes unfocused and the next thing fakir knew she was tumbling to the ground.

"Dove!" he shouted in surprise, just managing to catch her before she hit the ground. He proceeded to carry her inside and set her down on his couch, uzura following him around while beating her drum. "Dove fell down, zura!" she exclaimed. Fakir fetched a glass of water and a cool rag and by the time he was reentering the room dove had begun to wake up. "Here, take it easy" fakir said softly as he handed her the glass of water. She started to drink it, fakir continuing, "how far did you walk on that ankle you baka (stupid)" he sighed, shaking his head at her. "Sorry" dove mumbled her blue eyes full of regret.

"You're so stubborn, just like your sister" fakir chuckled. "Thank you" dove said, looking at him with an expression that said, come on try and tell me that I shouldn't take that as a compliment, just try. Dove sat there a couple minutes, sipping her water before she stood up and said "well I better get going, classes will let out soon and duck will be worried if I'm still gone, thanks for all your help fakir." She finished with a bright smile. "Wait you can't go. For one thing you could pass out in the middle of the street and get yourself killed and for another what am I supposed to do with….that" fakir gestured toward uzura who was currently poking her nose into everything.

"Look, I'll walk you back and you can put that thing back where you found it" fakir commanded more than suggested. "She's not a thing, she's uzura and if you hate her so much she can just stay with me." Dove huffed at fakir. "Uzura do you want to come stay with me and duck?" dove questioned the small child. "Stay with duck and dove, zura!" she said excitedly. "well that settles that, we can go now" dove said curtly, looking at fakir with a come on slow pock face. And with that the trio headed for the dorms.


	5. Chapter 5

(sorry this one is short but I plan to do another chapter later tonight so I think this will do for now. Also thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far, you really help to motivate me to update fast! And to those of you who read but didn't review, why not! No I won't judge, I'm just glad you read in the first place, but a review wouldn't hurt…..)

Fakir gently set dove back on the ground and pushed open the door to reveal a panicked duck, running around like a crazy person. She paused when she saw dove walking in "dove!" she yelled "where have you been? You weren't here when I got back and then I was fricking out and…." She trailed off as she noticed fakir enter the room behind dove.

"Who said you could come in here" duck spat at him with a death glare. "I'm just dropping off this" fakir said, glaring back at duck as he pulled uzura from behind his back where she had been piggyback riding on the way there. "What the heck is that" duck questioned in confusion, her brow knitting together.

"This is uzura, she'll be staying with us for a while" dove smiled as uzura ran over to duck. "Where's your tail, zura?" she asked as she lifted up duck's skirt and inspected her butt in search of a tail. Fakir turned bright red and coughed out "bye" before bolting from the room. "Thanks again fakir!" dove called as he disappeared from sight.

Duck pushed down her skirt held uzura at arms length and stared pointedly at dove. "Come on, she grows on you. And fakir isn't that bad, he insisted on carrying me all the back here because of my ankle." Dove said. "And who's fault is it that you have a hurt ankle in the first place!" duck fumed, steam practically coming out of her ears.

"He didn't do it on purpose, can't you just forgive him?" dove sighed. "No, he's mean and awful, just look at how he treats mytho, his best friend!" duck continued to fume. "He's really sweet on the inside, if you didn't spend all your time hating him maybe you would see that." Dove replied. "Fakir, sweet, as if" duck huffed, crossing her arms in defiance.

"I need some fresh air, I'll be back in a couple hours, don't wait up" dove said, crossing her arms in return defiance before heading out the door. "Wait, dove…." Duck sighed as her sister disappeared from sight.

They never fought, this was all that dang fakir's fault duck thought in anger, storming over to the desk to start on her homework. Dove walked quietly through the forest near school where she always came when she wanted to clear her head and dance.

There was a clearing in the middle of the forest where dove could let go and just dance to her hearts content. Why not just dance in the dance room? Well dove had a secret, duck wasn't the only one who had started transforming into a princess. Dove also had an alter ego called Princess Taube (dove in German).

She enveloped in a shroud of darkness and when she stepped out she was no longer dove, but Taube. She still had her big blue eyes and strand of hair that just wouldn't stay down and the same white blonde ringlets. But her hair was shorter and she had a tiara so dark a blue if you didn't know better it would look black and a short bob of black feathers, the counterpart of tutu's pure white ones.

Black feathers formed around her in a beautiful corset and then turned to white to form her tutu. A large black ribbon tied into a bow on the back of her waist ended in upside down black spades and a large midnight feather. Finally a pair of jet black point shoes finished off her princess look.

A/N: the credit for dove's princess look goes to rosebud1296 who made me the most awesome art of dove ever! Okay the only art of dove ever but still, awesome! Check out its awesomeness, you know you want to! .com/gallery/image/8676-dove-aka-taube-when-a-princess/


	6. Chapter 6

(whew! Somehow that chapter seemed to take forever to type, maybe I shouldn't try to update twice in one day….but I felt so motivated after rosebud1296 did the most awesome review ever which included the amazing artwork which you can look at with the url on the end of the last chapter! Once again, oh I'll just say it- please R/R!)

She began to dance, ignoring the slight pain jetting up from her ankle. As the sun started to come down and the sky was painted beautiful shades of oranges, reds, and pinks, dove stopped and looked up from her dancing. She sighed heavily, it was time to head back and her ankle was throbbing heavily now. She reverted back to being dove and trudged back to her room where a regretful duck was waiting.

"Dove, I am so sorry I shouldn't have snapped at you like that." She said sorrowfully. "It's okay, I kind of over reacted." Dove smiled at her sister, cooled off after her dance in the woods. Little uzura was already fast asleep and duck and dove quickly followed suit. The next morning the sisters woke to uzura drumming continuously and chanting "time to get up, zura!" they groggily complied and then realized that it was their day off and they didn't have class.

"Uzura, why'd you wake us up so early" duck huffed. "Uzura wants to go see fakir, zura!" she answered as if it was the most obvious thing ever. "I'm not going anywhere near that dang fakir!" duck pouted. Dove glared her down and she finally caved, "Alright! I'll go, but you can't make me like him!" duck sighed stubbornly.

The girls slipped into their non school clothes, duck in her yellow, wing pocket shorts, long sleeved cream shirt with yellow cuffs and striped socks. Dove in a simple black long sleeved shirt similar to ducks but with out the cuffs, a delicate white lace skirt and striped socks that were the perfect match to ducks.

Fully dressed they headed out for fakirs. They were walking past a quaint little restaurant when duck saw mytho wandering up to the door of said restaurant. "Look, its mytho" duck stated. "What's he doing out here without rue clinging to him?" dove wondered out loud. "Let's go see" duck said excitedly. "Fine, but real quick" dove sighed in resignation.

They walked up to the door of the eatery and duck gasped, her pendant was glowing a soft red. "What's that mean?" dove asked. "I think it means one of mytho's heart shards is nearby!" duck said, unsure of her own answer. "How do you know?" dove asked. "I just have a feeling that's what it means, I can't explain it" duck muttered.

Duck slowly pushed open the door and they saw mytho sitting at a table with an enormous amount of food laid out in front of him. He was silently eating and the girls heard someone bustling around in the back kitchen. Duck's pendant glowed brighter the farther they walked into the room.

Finally the light encased her and she morphed into princess tutu. Luckily mytho didn't notice her until after she had transformed. "You're that girl from before, princess tutu" he said flatly, staring at her with his big brown eyes. "Yes my prince, I'm here to recover a lost shard of your heart" tutu replied with an elegant smile. "Are you really going to get my heart back for me?" mytho questioned. "of course my prince, that is why I exist, I wish only to see you smile and be truly happy and to do that you must regain the pieces of your heart that were lost to you." Tutu answered, her blue eyes shining.

"Now if you'll excuse me my prince I have a heart shard I must collect." Princess Tutu said, twirling her hand down into a bow and leaping off towards the back kitchen gracefully. Princess Tutu found a middle aged woman feverantly cooking up dishes that while beautiful, were ice cold. "These feelings that are overwhelming you are not your own, please let me help you." Tutu told the woman.

"A customer, oh we finally have a customer, it's been so long" the woman muttered to herself more than to tutu. Tutu noticed a large recipe book lying out on the table, which the woman had been flipping through. She also noticed a framed picture on the mantle of the woman and a man, smiling happily while standing in front of the restaurant. "please, come dance with me" tutu asked the woman, twirling her hands down before offering one out to the lady, lifting her head to gaze into her eyes.

"Dance, I don't dance" the woman mumbled confused. "Anyone can dance, it's merely a way to express how you truly feel." Tutu replied with a smile. So the woman, whose name was ebine and tutu danced. As they glided through the air a red light mytho appeared beside ebine. The heart shard tutu thought as she continued to dance. "Please, this is not where you belong. It has been a long time but it is time for you to return home" tutu whispered to the shard. "Home, can I really come home?" the shard whispered in return.

"Yes, you are the feeling of loneliness, but there is no need for you to be lonely anymore, please come with me" tutu asked with an outstretched hand. The shard hesitated then reached for her and transformed from a human form to a glowing red shard in tutu's palm. She sighed happily and took the shard over to mytho. "Here you are my prince, I believe this belong to you." Tutu said with a smile as she returned the shard to the prince's heart.


	7. Chapter 7

( sorry it took longer than I expected to update, I meant to do it yesterday but I was having writer's block! But I pushed through just for you guys! So the least you could do is review, it only takes a few seconds and it really makes my day! Also I plan to update by Monday night but I can't promise anything…..some reviews would help! But review or not I still want to say thanks to everyone who's read my story so far!)

Mytho gasped as the heart shard sank into his chest. Once the shard was fully merged with his now not so empty heart he looked up and discovered that tutu had disappeared. Who is she? Mytho wondered as he stared at the empty restaurant.

Princess Tutu had snuck out while mytho was distracted and transformed back into duck. "So that's it, that's all it took?" dove asked. "Yeah, at this rate I'll get mytho's heart back in no time!" duck replied excitedly. "Come on, we really have to go, we promised uzura we'd take her to see fakir and now it's starting to get late." Dove said as she grabbed duck and started pulling her along.

"Where is uzura?" duck asked after a minute. "Oh my god, we lost her!" dove started flipping out, almost hyperventilating. "Oh relax, she was a nuisance anyway" duck muttered. "Shut up! We are going to find her, let's check fakir's place first, after all that is where she wanted to go." Dove said, calming herself and trying to handle the situation.

The sisters rushed to fakirs, well dove rushed while she dragged a mumbling duck behind her. Finally arriving dove knocked furiously on the door screaming "fakir! Open up!" a grumbling fakir appeared at the door. "Where's-"dove started before fakir cut her off saying "it's been here for three hours, constantly banging on that drum." Uzura popped up next to fakir. "Dove and duck are here, zura!" she sing-songed excitedly.

"Please get her out here" fakir grumbled as he eyebrow twitched involuntarily as uzura started beating her drum again and laughing. "How dare you run away without telling us where you were going uzura" dove reprimanded. "Uzura is sorry, zura" she mumbled, hanging her head and stopping her drum banging.

"It's okay, just don't do it again" dove smiled. "And if you do don't come here" fakir mumbled grumpily. "Fakir!" dove gasped as she smacked him in the arm "be nice!" dove scoffed. Fakir and duck just looked at her like, fakir be nice, come on. "Come on let's go" dove sighed as she saw duck and fakir begin a glare down.

The trio arrived back at the academy and went up to their dorm to sleep, because the day's activities had exhausted all them. Well they had exhausted dove and duck, uzura seemed to have endless energy.

Fakir returned to his dorm later that night to find mytho standing and staring out the window. "Fakir, what is this, I feel like I can't bear to be alone, I'm so glad you've returned" mytho sighed as he walked over to his bed and quickly fell asleep. "Feel, he shouldn't be able to feel" fakir mumbled to himself in confusion.

Suddenly he remembered, princess tutu had appeared the other day, could she be the cause of this? Had she begun to try to piece back together mytho's shattered heart? This is bad, fakir thought to himself. I have to figure out who princess tutu is and put a stop to her foolish antics, she didn't understand what she was meddling with. Fakir thought back to what princess tutu had looked like.

After pondering for a long time it suddenly clicked, princess tutu looked like duck! Wait that was wrong, duck was too much of a spastic, stupid klutz to be someone as graceful and elegant as princess tutu.

He went back to pondering. Wait! Who looked like duck, but had none of her stupidity? Dove! It all makes sense now fakir thought in triumph. The same bright blue eyes and piece of hair that wouldn't stay down. Dove even had grace and elegance like princess tutu. They had to be one and the same.

Satisfied with his discovery fakir headed to bed to go to sleep. He would confront dove tomorrow while everyone else was at class, it didn't really matter if he skipped, mytho could handle one day of ballet class on his own, it was for his sake that fakir was doing this anyway.

The next morning fakir told mytho that he wouldn't be joining him in class today and that he should go ahead or he would end up being late. Mytho complied and headed off towards class. Fakir made his way over to dove and duck's dorm room, ready to put a stop to this princess tutu returning the shards of mytho's heart nonsense.


End file.
